


Tangled

by Ceru (izukillme), izukillme



Series: girls like girls like boys do [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Stress Relief, Useless Lesbians, Work, hair combing, it sounds erotic at places but i swear it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/Ceru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Who knew that having your hair combed could be so therapeutic?
Relationships: Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: girls like girls like boys do [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Written as Mod Ceru for [FTLGBTNet](lgbtfairytailnet.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

Mirajane huffs, placing her bag down on the coffee table and kicking off her work shoes. She slumps inelegantly onto the sofa, eyes closing for a brief second as she is finally able to relax.

“Long day?” inquires the deep and calming voice that Mira so loves. A beautiful face framed by long, fiery red locks pokes into the room, a knowing smile stretching pink lips. 

“Erzaaaaaaa,” Mirajane groans babyishly, stretching her arms out to her wife. Erza snorts a laugh and comes to the sofa, grabbing Mira in a side hug and planting kisses all over her face.

 _Fuck_ whoever who said laughter is the best medicine. They’ve clearly never been kissed by Erza Scarlet. Mira instantly feels her energy levels spike as the warm waves of Erza’s affection wash over her, drowning her in their intensity yet filling her lungs with something that’s better than air. Erza’s soft flannel shirt smells like roses and gunpowder, the perfect combination of sweet and deadly. 

Erza runs her hands through Mira’s hair, shiny and perfect on the outside but all matted and tangled on the inside like curly hair tends to get. Mirajane winces each time her fingers catch a knot; it _hurts_ like a bitch, although it shouldn’t, but she’s had a _really_ tiring day at work and she’s sensitive, okay?!

“Look at your hair. It’s such a mess,” Erza tuts. “This is why I tell you to braid it. But _no_ , you just have to wear it loose!”

Mira sighs through her nose. 

“I’m not in the mood for this now, princess,” she says softly. “It’s been a shit day.”

“I can tell.” Erza cups her cheek tenderly, brown eyes locking on blue. Strong arms grasp Mira’s shoulders, gently pushing her down onto the carpet between Erza’s legs.

Mirajane raises an eyebrow at her wife, tilting her head back to meet Erza’s face. 

“You know, you could have just _said_ so if you wanted me to suck-”

“No!” interrupts Erza quickly, her face turning as pink as Chelia’s hair. “No, no, that’s not - just wait here, and turn around so you’re leaning against the sofa!”

She gets up, and Mirajane immediately misses the warmth of Erza’s strong calves against her upper arms. But her wife returns quickly, taking her seat on the sofa once more. She nestles Mira’s head gently between her legs - 

And then there are hands in her hair. Erza’s hands are coated in something fluid and oily, and Mirajane quickly realises that it’s hair serum. Fingers move gently over her scalp, applying pressure in all the right spots.

Mirajane goes liquid, body stiffening at first and then melting completely to her wife’s magical touch. Erza’s hands are soft but firm, and they unknot each tangle with careful expertise. It barely hurts at all - the gentle pulling of her hair is almost therapeutic, and Mirajane feels herself go boneless with relaxation. 

Erza’s fingers shift through her locks, but they are soon replaced by a brush. Mirajane would whine at the loss of contact if the brushing didn’t feel _so good_.

Finally, the brush is drawn away; however, Erza’s fingers return. They section her thick hair into three parts, draping each over the other slowly and carefully. Every section is pulled tight at the end of a repetition, creating a braid that is both comfortable and won’t come loose in the night. Erza works for almost five full minutes, and Mirajane relaxes against her wife’s knee, eyes slipping closed as she allows herself to be taken care of.

Erza ties off her hard work with a flourish and a kiss to Mirajane’s forehead, declaring, “I’m done!” 

“Thanks,” Mirajane whispers, a muffled sound buried in the toned flesh of Erza’s thigh.

Erza caresses her cheek with tender caring.

“Anything for you,” she whispers back - and means it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave me a comment~ <3


End file.
